


Please

by okqueenie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Oral, Smut, brian is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You and Brian are flatmates, and he likes to hide your things out of your reach so you'll have to come ask him to get them down.





	Please

Reading was your favorite thing to do in your free time. Well, besides hanging out with your flatmate Brian and going to his shows, but you’d never give him that satisfaction. You loved how his glided up the neck of his guitar, playing it as if he were born to do just that. His fingers, long and slender, meticulously creating the most beautiful noises you had ever heard. Your mind often wandered during his concerts, wondering just what sounds Brian could make come out of you with those hands; but you always snapped out of it. You were strictly friends.

Glancing at the clock on your bedside table, you closed your book, deciding that it was time to start getting ready to go to sleep. You groaned as you got out of bed, legs stiff from sitting for so long as you walked into your bathroom.

Once you flipped the light on, you reached for your toothbrush in the top drawer while you halfheartedly attempted to fix your hair. When your hand could only locate your toothpaste, you knew who the culprit was. He had a habit of hiding your things where you couldn’t reach them.

“Brian, I swear if you took my toothbrush, I’m gonna be PISSED,” you called out into the hallway, knowing he was still awake. You didn’t have to wait long before he emerged from his room and stood in your bathroom’s doorframe with a large smirk on his face.

“Y/N, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, barely containing his laughter. “But I hear that there’s this new trend of toothbrushes being magically transported onto the top shelf of the kitchen cabinets, if that is of any help to you.”

“Fucking nerd. Move so I can go get it,” you mumbled. “I think I’m good where I am,” he said jokingly, but at the same time not moving an inch. “Fine then,” you replied, squeezing past him through the doorframe, trying to keep your composure at how close you had been to Brian. He smelled like fresh linen and old books, like home—stop. You couldn’t keep letting your mind wander about Brian. You two were friends—best friends at that—who were close enough to live in the same damn apartment for goodness sake.

You quickly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, not looking back at Brian and thus not noticing him checking you out. Brian had always noticed how you stared at his hands, but he would have never guessed the real reason why in a million years. To him, you just enjoyed his guitar playing. Brian had resigned himself to a life of solitude, knowing he had the most beautiful girl down the hall from him each night but also knowing he could never have you. You were everything he could want in a girl; you were intelligent, funny, beautiful, charismatic, kind, and most of all, his best friend. He was privileged to see you grow, becoming more like your true self each day. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and followed you into the kitchen.

“At least tell me which cabinet it’s in Bri,” you begged. “Hmm, I don’t know, should I?” he asked himself, placing a hand on his chin and raising his knee in the air for his elbow to rest on in an attempt to resemble  _ The Thinker. _

“Yes Brian, please tell me so I can go to bed,” you groaned, letting out a laugh as he lost his balance and quickly had to set down his foot so he wouldn’t fall. “Fine. If you must know, it’s on the top shelf of the cabinet that’s closest to the wall. The one that doesn’t have a counter underneath it,” he said with a smirk, proud of himself for remembering how you usually got your stuff down.

“Brian are you kidding me?? Get it down for me please,” you groaned as you bounced on the balls of your feet, tired and wanting to go to bed. Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of you. You had changed into your pajamas after dinner, if you could even call them pajamas. You wore small cotton shorts and one of Brian’s old t-shirts that you had stolen out of the laundry, barely leaving anything to the imagination. You were breathtaking.

“I’m gonna need for you to beg a little harder,” he murmured as he took two steps toward you. “Brian, please get my toothbrush for me,” you repeated, taking two steps backwards to counter for his two forward steps.

“Again,” he breathed, taking two more steps forward. “Brian please, my toothbrush,” you moaned, taking one and a half steps before your back hit the wall behind you.

He didn’t say anything as he walked towards you, stopping just before your chests touched. “Say it,” he panted, his hand coming up to rest on the wall next to your head, not really sure what he wanted you to beg for anymore.

You finally realized just how close Brian was to you and just how much his demeanor changed. Gone was the goofy Brian who stole your things to hide them. This was a new Brian that you hadn’t seen before. “Brian, please,” you whispered, your eyes mirroring his as they darted from his eyes to his lips.

“Tell me if you don’t want this,” he breathed, leaning in towards your lips. “Please don’t stop,” you moaned, and that was all Brian needed before he crashed his lips against yours. You snaked your hands into his hair as he lifted you, your legs wrapping around his waist. Brian kissed you like you were his lifeline, the one thing anchoring him to reality.

You tugged on his hair and he let out a small moan, his hands traveling down to your ass as he involuntary ground his clothed cock into your center. “Oh God, Brian please, more” you moaned against his lips.

Brian slowly set you down on your shaky legs and got on his knees. “What’re you—oh my,” you moaned as he pulled your shorts and underwear down your legs in one swift motion, letting you step out of them before spreading your legs enough so he could dive his head in between your thighs.

“God Brian please don’t stop,” you panted as his tongue ran up and down your pussy, stopping to flick his tongue over your clit. Moans fell freely from your mouth as he slipped one finger into you, pumping it in and out slowly as he dragged it across your front wall.

Brian was only spurred on by your noises, quickly changing to suck on your clit while inserting another finger into you. You practically jumped off of him at the overstimulation, quickly approaching your high.

“Bri, I’m close,” you choke out as he quickly pulls away from you. “What the fuck, Brian,” you groan, mad that he denied you of your orgasm.

Brian stood up, making sure to still hold your waist. He bent down towards your ear, nibbling on your earlobe. “I want to be inside you when you cum,” he growled and your knees actually buckled at that statement, thankful for the security of Brian’s arm.

“What are you waiting for?” you asked, desperate for him to hurry up and fuck you already. “Well alright then,” he breathed as he pulled down his sweatpants along with his boxers.

“Are you still on birth control?” he panted as he placed love bites along your neck. “Yes, Brian please just fuck me already,” you replied as your hands wound through his hair again.

Brian gave himself a few tugs before lining himself up at your entrance and slowly pushing himself in. You winced at the intrusion, you hadn’t been with someone in months. Brian saw your pained expression and mumbled a quick “I’m so sorry,” before placing a passionate kiss to your lips.

After you had adjusted, you gave Brian a nod for him to begin. Brian’s thrusts were slow and languid, wanting to savor this experience. After years of pining, you were finally wrapped around him, just like he had imagined.

“Oh fuck, Y/N you’re so tight,” he groaned as he lifted your legs to wrap around him. This new angle caused him to go even deeper into you, each thrust hitting a spot that made you see white.

“Shit Brian, right there, don’t stop,” you panted, desperate for your release that he had denied you of earlier. Brian brought one of his hands down from behind your back to rub on your clit, his pace increasing as he chased his high.

Your back arched off the wall at the sensation, barely squeaking out a “I’m gonna cum,” before tipping over the edge.

If other people made you see stars when you came, Brian made you see whole ass constellations. You didn’t know if it was his hands, his cock, or the fact that it was  _ Brian,  _ probably all three if you were being honest, but you had never come like this.

You finally returned to earth to find Brian thrusting wildly into you, still chasing his high. “Shit Bri, you fuck me so good. Your cock feels so good inside me, come on Brian, cum for me,” you moaned. One tug on his hair later and he was groaning into your neck, his load shooting deep inside you.

Neither of you moved from your positions against the kitchen wall for a few seconds, wanting to savor the moment. Eventually, Brian pulled out of you with a groan and set your legs back down onto the ground.

“Please don’t let this be a one time thing,” he panted into your neck as he placed sloppy kisses there, still out of breath from his peak. “I swear I normally last longer.”

You laughed, taking his face in both of your hands and pulling him in for a long kiss. “Your room or mine?”


End file.
